Dyskusja:Mugetsu
To Tahu ? Nie ! To Trinuma ? Nie ! TO TOA MUGETSU ! No nareszcie. Więc tak: Kolorystyka jak najbardziej ok, ciekawi mnie tułów, bo widze tam tylko ręce od Av-Matoran, ale ważne, że troche odbiega od klasycznych inikowców. Ręce ok, nogi ok, broń ok, wszystko jest ok. MoC jest bardzo zarąbisty, przydałoby się więcej, ładniejszych zdjęć - 9/10. - The_Bionicle_PL 08:48, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Nie no, jest git! Dam go na grafikę tygodnia, jak tylko będzie lepsze zdjęcie. I Came To Play! 09:00, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Na lepsze zdjęcie trzeba będzie troche poczekaj.Toa Mugetsu225. Niezły. Dobra kolorystyka, choć ta żółta część w broni jak sądzę razi, ale tak to wszystko inne w jak najlepszym porządku. Dobra maska. 8.5/10 Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . No, no, no, no, no, no... Muszę powiedzieć, że wyobrażałem go sobie trochę inaczej. Co nie znaczy, że mnie się nie podoba! Mwah! Bardzo fajny MOC, ciekawa budowa, ciekawa broń, ciekawe wszystko. Jedynie usunąłbym tę żółtą część z miecza, i coś tam jeszcze żółtego ma na ramieniu. No, ale w pełni zasłużone 9+/10. Historia ciekawa, czekam aż dokończysz. No, to by było na tyle. ViktoriaForever! 10:13, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Noo, bardzo fajny. Tylko w story miał czarny miecz z tego co kojarzę (albo tylko czarnym płomieniem pokryty...)--Guurahk 10:23, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Pod koniec ostrza duszy broń Muge troche się zmieni.Hmm..ciekawe jaka będzie opinia Darkama.Toa Mugetsu225 Tylko na mnie czekałeś, co? Dobra, zacznijmy M.o.C.a, z resztą poczekam do końca Ostrza Duszy. Cyt, uwaga, zaczynamy. TAK, QWA! Ilem sie wyczekał! Jeden Visorak i dwa różne naramienniki. Ale dobrze, asymetria mi sie podoba. Korpus to custom, jak zakładam. Jeszcze lepiej. Nożyk na ramieniu... Nie wspominane. Z powodu ww. nożyka karwasz jest jeden. Zbroja asymetryczna, miodzio! I niesławny Zangetsu w wersji Bio... To jest ta wersja z końca FFa? Bo wcale większy od posiadacza nie jest. Wspomniane było, żeby pozbyć sie żółtej części. Odstaje kolorystycznie, więc możnaby zmienić na czarną. Tak jak Vox widzę żółć (sam alt >..>) na prawym naramienniku. Czekam na więcej fotek. Podsumowując, jestem zadowolony. Wielki plusik z mojej strony. Dobra, ja se tu pisem, trza obejrzeć trzy ostatnie odcinki Clannad, A w tle leci muzyka 13:00, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Tak, to wersja z końca FFa Toa Mugetsu225. Weee~! MroCHny Muge! Zmień kolorki w szablonie, to po pierwsze. Ciałko Hordkia na klacie? Oryginalne. Ponownie rozbudowane naramienniki, jedyne co razi, toniebieska część na lewym barku. Miecz taki se. Ochraniacze na nogi chyba odwrotnie powinny być. Nagolenniki takie jak u Florka... Co ja pacze? Czy pod tymi pazurami jest jeszce ochraniacz z KK? Karwaszy i plecków nie widzę, więc pozostawię, machajki ładne, ale chyba za chude. Syndrom pszczoły? ;] A w tle leci muzyka 17:17, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Mugetsu Cienia jest...jest...ku**a, aż brak mi słów ;D 10/10 Lord Kratos 10:19, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, czas ocenić Mjudżetsu of Darkness. Macha Radiaka pasuje do niego, jak macha Tahu do wersji "normalnej". Szkydełka są fajne, ciekawi mnie, czy mogą się ruszać :P Brzusio, łapki, szpony, nóżki supcio. Uda są relatywnie chude i trochę te hmm.... ....... dwudziurkowe części na udach nie pasują. Stópki są jak na mój gust zbyt czerwone. Podobają mi się takie detale typu lekko wystająca niebieska część na....... dolnej części pancerza tułowia. Ogółem postaćjest bardzo dobrze i ciekawie zbudowana. A teraz daj mi inśtjukćję--Guurahk 17:36, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) Ahh ! Matoranin... Niee, mnie to on nie zadowala, na pewno w porównaniu z Toa. Nie lubie Matoran bez najnormalniejszych w świecie dłoni. To samo zrobiłeś z Centią. Fajnie, bo bawisz się w customy, czego ja nie potrafię. Ale imo, już lepiej gdyby był mniej oryginalny, a fajniejszy. Mógłbyśjeszcze wrzucić mu na klatę coś żółtego, po pierwsze, żeby zakrywało ręce AvMatoran, i żeby było widać tylko "barki", i po drugie, ładniej by wyszło kolorystycznie. Ocenka, ocenka... 7+/10. Skoro już tu jestem, to ocenię również Pana Mrocznego... Tu jest lepiej, na pewno lepiej, choć myśle, że Pan Kratos nieco przesadził z tą oceną. Maska, rzeczywiście - pasuje, i to bardzo. Skrzydełka... zawsze chciałem takie mieć =D Ale ok, fajnie umieszczone. Dłonie...według mnie są za duże... Dalej: za dużo srebrnego, za mało czerwonego. Mógłby zachować resztki podobieństwa. Nóżki ok. Ramiona ok. Ocena : 8-/10 - Just_Do_It 09:20, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Ale go późno komentuję... w każdym razie lepiej teraz niż wcale. Matoranin jest średni, za dużo szarego koloru. Takie +6/10. No ale potem Muge znalazł kamień Toa, i trzeba przyznać, że mu to wyszło na dobre. Toa jest zaje... ykhm, super. Lubię Jallera Mahri, może to na jego postrzeganie wpływa. Ręce ma naprawdę dobre. szkoda tylko że złącza w mieczu jest żółta, bo nie pasuje. Na lawej ręce widzę ostrzę. Taka uproszczona wesja Abrasowego. Mocne 9+/10. Potem Dark Muge niczym Navu. Napakowany koks w srebrno-czarnej zbroi? Jestem na tak! Uda mogły być w sumie lepsze, ale kto by tam na takie drobiazgi zwracał uwagę, jak reszta jest takiej jakości. Tu też 9+/10, ale zaznaczam, że wolę Toa sprzed przemiany. Ten o przemianie ma takie pół plusa :D Całość? Ważniejsze chyba poszczególne oceny, ale Muge ma mocne 9/10 jak nie wyżej. Rozwijaj go, a będzie jednym z najważniejszych selfów na FB Vezok999 21:36, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Ale postać uwięziona w mieczu go zamieniła, a nie Kamyczek... Miku Lover 21:52, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Ocenię tylko Toa po Przemianie. No więc tak: szary z czerwonym jak zwykle pasują do siebie. Obładowany jest wieloma elementami, może nawet zbyt wieloma częściami. Te "rury" również dobrze ułożone, jak tak na niego patrzę to przypomina mi któregoś Transformera z serii...nie pamiętam. 9/10 I jeszcze jedno: tam w tle leży złotówka? Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Nie, to nie złotówka.To takie...ee.......okrągłe coś przymocowane do pułki.Toa Mugetsu225. Kurde... Ile ten po przemianie ma częśći ? ;D -- Just_Do_It 12:53, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) 134.Jego brzusio po przemianie to zupełnie inny custom.Przez tą zbroję wygląda Jallerowato i nie widać różnicy.NugetsyNa ciepło.. I zamiast się pytać, to byś mógł go ocenić.NugetsyNa ciepło. Hue, hue, każdy MOC z adaptacyjną Hau fajnie wychodzi ;) Tylko do brzucha musza się przyczepić, bo wydaje mi się jakiś taki... zbyt przepakowany? Nie wiem jak to ująć, żeby dobrze zabrzmiało, ale ten tułów nie bardzo pasuje. Reszta spoko.OdrodzonyStarożytny 18:10, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Mugetsu też ma Miecz Gwałtu, który jest potrzebny do odrodzenia Kutaso-Węża. ViktoriaForever! 10:56, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Cóż, wszystko okej poza nogami, te z pierwszego Mugetsu były najlepsze. Ajson 19:08, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Nie podoba mi się krocze tego nowego Muge... Matko Boska, jak to brzmi ;_; ViktoriaForever! 21:57, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) No fakt, dolna część tułowia trochę psuje całokształt, ale ogółem wygląda lepiej niż poprzednia wersja. Jest mniej napakowany, ale wygląda lepiej. Łapki, tułów zdecydowanie na plus. Bardziej mi się podobały poprzednie nogi, ale tutaj by nie pasowały. Ogółem nowa wersja Mugetsu to dobry, solidny Inikowiec--Guurahk 11:49, mar 31, 2013 (UTC) Ssie bo zrobił go muge :v Power Dragon (dyskusja) 17:49, cze 2, 2014 (UTC) : Ty ssiesz węża Demeda :v Muge 17:51, cze 2, 2014 (UTC) Prosiłeś więc masz: oto moja ocena nowego Muge - nic nadzywczajnego. Customowy tułów jak najbardziej na plus, o ile dobrze widzę są ruchome biodra. Trochę brakuje tam czerwonego koloru, ale to jest akurat zrozumiałe. Ręce i nogi na poziomie, karwasze wydają mi się trochę... Czy ja wiem, niepraktyczne? Albo cofnąłbym je oczko w górę, albo ustawiłbym kolcem do łokcia, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię. Stopy i nagolenniki mogłyby być srebrne, teraz jakoś tak czerwony dominuje na dole, srebrny na górze... Tak sobie to wygląda moim zdaniem. Broń niewiele się chyba zmieniła, o ile dobrze widzę ostrze z tyłu jest odwrócone, generalnie pasuje (nawet rozmiarowo). Mimo powyższych uwag wrażenie jak najbardziej na plus, więc masz ode mnie mocne 7/10. Przy okazji, numer 5.0 w nazwie zdjęcia to faktyczna wersja, czy tak ci się strzeliło? :v --Kani--Nui 18:30, cze 2, 2014 (UTC) : To faktyczna wersja :v Muge 18:49, cze 2, 2014 (UTC) Zajebisty 9/10 Voxovan 19:18, cze 4, 2014 (UTC) Ładny, nie przeczę. Najbardziej mi się podoba wykorzystanie Kanohi Rode jako naramiennika. Nowemu Mugetsu daję 9-/10 - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:10, cze 6, 2014 (UTC) NO NARESZCIE, MUGE ZAOPATRZYŁ SIĘ W BIAŁE KARTKI! No więc: jak napisał pewien wspaniały użytkownik tuż nad tą moją wypowiedzią, lubię Mugetsu, nową wersję też. Ładny custom, ładny naramiennik z maski, ładny ogół. Ładny MOC. Łapaj 9/10 Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 14:53, paź 18, 2014 (UTC) Zaktualizuj pojawiania. Co z tego, że inny wymiar :| Akuumo 08:54, sty 2, 2015 (UTC) Skoro Hau nie odgrywa żadnej roli, a tak wyglądają tylko maska charyzmy i hau nuva to zmień hau na maskę charyzmy albo wpisz hau(w formie maski charyzmy lub hau nuva w wersji w zbroji adaptacyjnej) Użytkownik:Keerakh7 :Po co? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/a/a2/Emoticon_unamused.png Akuumo 15:10, mar 10, 2015 (UTC) Bo lubię gdy jest bardziej kanonicznie. Wystarczy taka odpowiedź.Ostatni vahki 22:32, mar 11, 2015 (UTC) Nie. I lol, od kanonu to jestem ja. I Shivn, jeśli chodzi o "maszyny robiące Matoran". Zresztą, przecież Hau to Hau. Akuumo 11:55, mar 12, 2015 (UTC) No hau to hau a nie hau nuva.Ostatni vahki 17:05, mar 16, 2015 (UTC)